


Gall

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Rabastan steals a bit of free time to do the stupidest thing imaginable: He goes to see a lost lover. *one-sided Rab/Andy, mentions of Andy/Ted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Ooh, my first Rab/Andy! I hope you like it, though it's a bit angsty… :) Read, review, and enjoy!

_"She's dressed in black again_

_And I'm falling down again_

_Down to the floor again_

_I'm begging for more again_

_But oh what can you do_

_When she's dressed in black"_

— _Depeche Mode, "Dressed In Black"_

* * *

How stupid & dangerous

I **never** should've snuck out

Not to see

_H E R_

Blood-traitors aren't _supposed_ to

mean anything to me

However…

I don't think I can help it

**20** years of

d.e.v.o.t.i.o.n

are not easily forgotten

& when you can't forget the scent of

_coffee-colored curls_

&& chocolate orbs that bored **holes** into you…

Yeah, my star left an impression on me

which is why I wanted to be here for her

(if only in spirit)

as she _**b-u-r-i-e-s**_ _her_

one.

true.

love.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek… This is very heartbreaking for me… I disliked Ted dying in DH, so I thought it'd be interesting to have someone observe Andromeda's small funeral for him… Aww… Though I do feel a little for Rabastan, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: In 6 yrs since this little FV, I've written Rab several times and I just. I kinda like him? He might be my fav Death Eater outside of Lucius… :O


End file.
